FlashFics
by Nuttyginger
Summary: FlashFics based on prompts from The Lemonade Stand and some Sinful Sunday. Proof even wordy writers can be converted to "short and sweet"! Mostly EXB but a couple of others mixed in with the cake batter!
1. June 22 - Skinny Dipping in September

**You can blame GeekChick12 for these. She has introduced me to the wonderful world of FlashFics of at TLS. The dealio is to use the prompt to write a story of 100 - 300 words! The prompts can be found on my Pinterest page - .com(slash)zmginger(slash)flasfics.**

* * *

**Skinny Dipping in September**

_Word Count: 298_

I yanked the shirt over my head, allowing the midday breeze to kiss my skin. Edward's already ahead of me, trying to pull off his shorts while still running. He trips over the fabric before landing in a heap on the ground.

A loud laugh echos around us, bouncing off the surrounding trees.

"Come on, Cullen!" I yell as I dash past him.

I have the good sense to stop to remove my own bottoms, leaving me in my underwear, my shoes left somewhere near the car. I take off at full pelt again.

"Jesus, Bella, slow down!"

Concern colors his voice, but I'm too free to pay much heed. We've been here thousand of times before; I know the land well.

Not even slowing down, I hurl myself over the small outcrop and down into the deep pool below. I surface laughing as the coldish water stings my skin. Looking up, Edward is staring down at me. Such a worry wort.

Without a second thought, he joins me, dragging me down for an under the water for a kiss that makes my body hunger. We horse around, enjoying the freedom to just be for a while. Our play turns heated, hands pulling each other closer. Our love is clumsy and awkward in the water, but it's all us.

Eventually, we make our way back to the car as the day begins to wane. I can't resist straddling Edward as he sits in the passenger seat tying his shoes.

Despite earlier, our kisses grow more passionate, more frantic. His cell phone ringing interrupts us. I groan.

"That was mom. The kids are ready."

I go to climb off him, but he holds me still for a second.

"Promise me it will always be like this," he whispers.

"Always."

* * *

**Wow, this 300 words malarkey is way harder than it sounds! What do you think? Leave me a line or two and tell me about it.**


	2. June 22 - One Week in Summer

**I also wrote this one for the same prompt but given I was arrested once for skinny dipping, I felt honor-bound to post previous story.**

* * *

**One Week In Summer**

_Word Count - 300_

Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the horn that tooted outside her window. It was a sound that brought out so many memories, but made her think of one person; Edward. Despite her pathetic attempt to convince herself otherwise, and the fact that they lived on opposite side of the country these days, there would be no other man for her but Edward.

The horn sounded again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled out of her open bedroom window before running down to meet him.

Edward looked like sex personified. He was leaning against the car, dressed in shorts and a short-sleeved button down, his green eyes hidden beneath the same Ray Bans he'd had since they were in high school. For one week every summer, this man was hers.

"Carlisle let you borrow the Corvette?"

Edward shrugged, flashing her his trademark, crooked half smile. "He's working. What he doesn't know..."

Bella noted the picnic basket and blanket. She prayed it was a Mama Esme picnic; they were to die for.

xxxx

Their day in the meadow had been idlic. Sated from lunch they made love on the blanket in the midday sun. Well, for her it was love. She'd never worked up the courage to asked Edward what it was for him.

"Bella?" Edward beckoned her towards him.

In typical Bella fashion, she stumbled her last step, sending them both flat out into the open passenger side of the car, a tangle of limbs.

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing.

Edward took her hand in his before pushing something cold and metal onto her finger.

Bella gasped.

"Marry me?" he whispered.

Bella looked down and found what she'd been searching for from him for so long; love.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Which one did you prefer? Skinny dipping or Long distance love?**


	3. June 29 - While You Were Sleeping

**This is born from watching late-night Dawson's Creek reruns...I apologize but we draw inspiration from many convoluted sources.**

**Prompts can be found on Pinterest at **** (slash)zmginger(slash)flashfics**

* * *

**While You Were Sleeping**

_Word count - 298_

The lights were off as the end-titles of the movie faded to black leaving my room in a pale wash. Just enough light to see watch my best friend as she lay slumbering beside me.

Bella Swan had been a part of my life since we were six years old, and her mother Renee blew into town and blew back out leaving Bella with her father while she "found herself".

Her eyelashes fluttered against her flushed cheeks. Only Bella could blush in her sleep. I longed to delve inside her mind and find out exactly what - or who - she saw saw. I was in complete stalker mode as I watched her, but I couldn't help it. I'd watched her every night she was in my bed. That was nothing new; Bella and I'd been sharing a bed for as long as we'd know each other.

Things'd changed though. I might have been fifteen, but I wasn't stupid. Waking up covered in cum after a dream involving Bella, naked and spread out in front of me was the first sign. I noticed things. Thinks like how her ass looked in a pair of skinny jeans, or how my fingers itched to run through her long, chestnut hair. Mostly, it was how I would get a stiffy every time she was near...like now.

She murmured in her sleep; unintelligible mutterings that made me love her more. Bella shuffled closer to me, some of her hair falling in her face. I gave into my wants and moved it back, so I could see her flushed cheeks again.

My beautiful best friend.

"The thing is, Bella Swan, I want to be more than friends."

I'd said the words so many times before. One day I would say them when she was awake.

* * *

**I felt so...empty and hopeless at the end of this one. Do you think Edward ever says it when she is awake?**


	4. July 6 - Kryptonite

**Something a little naughty. Prompts as always can be found on my Pinterest Board - (slash)zmginger(slash)flashfics**

* * *

**Kryptonite**

_Word Count 300_

Those moments as you wake are bliss. They can't be found anywhere else. As I stretch out, I feel a delicious ache that speaks of a debaucherous night where my body was played like a fine violin. I can't help but smile.

"I told you, you'd feel me even when I wasn't in you."

And just like that, my bliss evaporates. Edward stands, leaning against the doorjamb of his en-suite. His body is the thing of Greek statues and sonnets. The smile on his face is a look of smug satisfaction that not even his low-slung towel and wet body can distract from.

I school my features to protect my already fractured heart. Edward wants me only as his in-house booty call. I see him as so much more.

'"Never again," I vow silently, but who am I kidding?

I glance at his bed side clock.

"Shit, why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugs his shoulders before dropping his towel.

Bastard!

* * *

Family breakfast is a mandatory requirement in the Masen-Swan household - like some bastardized modern-day version of The Walton's.

I feel him before I see him. Warm fingertips slip down my arm leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. I shiver to my core. He's my kryptonite. Slowly, he sinks into the seat beside me, his nose brushing up my neck to my ear.

"Do you still feel me?" he asks, sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

I gasp, pushing him away as Renee sits opposite us.

Edward's hand finds my thigh, inching higher.

"We have an announcement." Ed starts.

"I'm pregnant."

I push Edwards hand away and hurry away from the table. Tears fill my eyes. Hopes are crushed, and I feel dirty. There is more than just sex between us now. There's blood too.

* * *

**Don't go 'ewww' they are step siblings! Who was/is your Kyrptonite?**


	5. 13 July - It's All In the Lyrics

**I've been traveling around Indonesia for the last three weeks and lack of wifi meant I wasn't able to post to TLS FlashFic - but I still wrote them!**

**Prompts can be found on my Pinterest board - .com (slash) zmginger (slash) flashfics**

* * *

**It's All In the Lyrics **

_How dare he?_

_How fucking dare he?!_

I slammed down on the emergency exit door in anger, relishing at the sting in my hands at the contact.

I stumbled out into the rain, cold on my skin from the close heat of the packed bar.

_How could he do that? To me?_

_Had I been misreading him this whole time?_

I paced as the stone-cold rain soaked me to the bone, until the exit door slammed open behind me.

"For fucks sake, Bella, why did you storm off like that?"

His eyes flashed in the pale light of the "EXIT" sign. For a second my body thrilled at the emotion but it was gone too fast, replaced with anger and confusion.

"You lied!" I pummeled my fists against his chest, feeling the solid muscle underneath.

"You said it was just for me, and then you played..." I drew a breath, my voice shaking. "In front of all those people."

"What the hell are you going on about, Bella?"

_Was he for real?_

"Ah" I pounded Edward's chest again.

Strong hands clamped down on my wrists, restraining me. Edward walked us backwards until my back met the wall.

"Stop hitting me!" He growled. "Now, what the fuck are you shouting about?"

My gaze met his. "That song," I spat, "is my song. You said you wrote it only for me."

"I did!"

"Why did you play it to the entire club then?" My anger dissolved and my heart broke. "How could you do that?"

Edward released my wrists, instead caging me with his hands by my head.

"If you'd have stuck around, you would have heard the dedication." His voice grew soft. "I dedicated to the girl I've fallen in love. I sung it for you...to you."

* * *

**What do you think? This 300 word thing is hellish for a wordy girly like me!  
**


End file.
